Loving a Twin
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: When Lelouch meets a girl and unexpectedly falls in love with her, will he be able to accept the fact that she is his twin?
1. Hiding

**A/N: This is my first Code Geass story so please be kind as to review my work and tell me your opinion. Thanks. ^^**

**Chapter 1: Hiding**

Lelouch was planning for his next move.

"Zero, there is someone near here. Should I check it out?" Ogie asked disturbing his thoughts so he just nodded his consent.

Ogie went out of their base and carefully walked to where there is obviously someone hiding.

"Excuse me but this is a restricted area. No civilians are allowed here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that this is a restricted area. I won't stay long, I just have to make sure that they're gone then I'll leave immediately." a girl told him.

"Do you know who they are and why they are after you, miss?" he inquired observing her.

She was richly dressed, has long midnight black hair, violet eyes, porcelain complexion, and an air of nobility and authority about her.

He can easily see that she's a Britannian.

"I actually have no idea. All I remember is strolling around the park with my maid then these men started following us. If I can remember correctly, they were wearing military uniforms." she replied.

He was about to say something when someone approached them.

He placed her behind him and prepared to confront the person.

"My Lady are you alright?" the woman inquired.

Ogie seeing the girl recognized her, backed away but not out of hearing distance.

"I'm fine Angelica. I'm not hurt. Are they gone?" the girl asked.

"Thank goodness you're safe my Lady. I've managed to lose them so we're safe for now." Angelica informed her.

"Do you know who they are?" she questioned the older woman who shook her head no.

"I see. Should we go back?" she asked.

"I suggest that we find a place to hide." her maid answered.

"You could stay here. No one would dare go here since this is a restricted area. Whoever were following you were smart enough to stay out." he suddenly spoke up.

"What happened?" Zero questioned him.

"It was just a girl. A Britannian." Ogie answered.

"Why was she there?" his superior continued asking.

"She was hiding from some men she doesn't know though from her description, they were wearing military uniforms." he relayed to him.

"Where is she now?" Zero asked yet again.

"Actually I brought them here." he revealed.

"Them? I thought it was _just_ a girl?" his boss inquired.

"Well, she was the one hiding near our base. Her maid just came to pick her up after distracting those men." Ogie explained.

"Is that all? I'm guessing you made them stay here to hide from those men." Zero pointed out.

"That's one reason. The other one is because she looks like an aristocrat of some rank and her maid kept calling her 'Lady'." he relayed.

"A Lady eh? Bring them to me." Zero ordered.

Lelouch was curious as to why a girl would be there. A Britannian for that matter.

He thought about the possibilities when the two women entered.

"You called for us sir?" the maid asked in place of her Lady.

"I did. Tell me, what were you doing there? From what my officer told me, you were hiding from the military. Did you do something to upset them?" he interrogated.

"What he told you was true and I did nothing to upset them in any manner." the girl said with her head held up.

"Hn. If you're going to stay here, introduce yourselves." he stated.

"I am Lady Nathalee Di Britannia and this is my maid Angelica Weller." she said proudly.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness my Lady. It's because you never know who your enemy is. I was just making sure that we can trust you. I am Zero by the way." he said bowing to her.

"I understand Lord Zero. May I ask why you are wearing a mask?" Nathalee inquired intrigued.

"I wear it to protect my identity." he told her.

"Do you mind if I remove it?" she asked pure curiosity visible on her face and voice.

Lelouch was thinking about it when Angelica intervened.

"My Lady, I'm sorry to interrupt but if he is protecting his identity then he must keep his mask on." she pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just carried away by my curiosity." she quickly apologized.

"It's nothing. I might as well show you my face as proof that I trust you." he said removing his mask.

He heard a gasp then.

"Is something wrong Angelica?" Zero and Nathalee asked.

"It's nothing. I was just surprised to see how you look a lot like my Lady. If it wasn't for your short hair and manly features, I would have taken you to be her." she explained.

"Really? Do I really look like her?" he inquired.

"Well, let's find out for ourselves. Do you have a big mirror in here?" Nathalee asked.

"I do. Follow me." he instructed.

They went to the adjourning room to look at their reflections. What they saw surprised them too.

"We do look alike. Can you believe it?" she asked still overwhelmed with what they discovered.

"How come we look alike when we're not even related." he inquired.

'We are truly relatives if she looks like me.' he thought.

The three of them just stood there looking at each other's reflections.

"Zero's just your codename isn't it?" Nathalee asked striking up a conversation.

"It is. My real name is Lelouch Lamperouge." he revealed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad that we finally get to meet the real you." she said.

"The pleasure is all mine my Lady." he replied taking her hand and kissing it.

"You're quite a charmer. Don't you think so Angelica?" she asked her maid.

"Yes, he is my Lady. He is also a gentleman for allowing us to stay here." she pointed out.

"I do agree. Thank you for letting us stay here. I will repay you someday." she nodded.

"Please ladies you're flattering me. I'm actually quite the opposite but still thank you." he told them.

"We still can't tell because we just met. We'll tell you when we know each other better." Nathalee said with a smile.

"Very well then. Stay here as long as you like." he agreed.

**A/N: Please review so that I can improve my writing. Thanks. ^^**


	2. Knowing Her

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written. Whew…glad I'm finished. ^^**

**Chapter 2: Knowing Her**

"My Lady, don't mind my asking but until when are we staying here?" Angelica inquired.

They were still there even after a week has passed so it is no surprise to Nathalee that Angelica would ask. She was actually wondering when she would ask.

"I'll ask Lelouch if we can go home. I'll talk to him about it." she said just as he entered the room removing his mask.

"Talk to me about what?" he inquired.

"Well, we've been talking about going home for two days." she started.

"It's okay with me. I understand that you want a change of environment. I also feel the same way. If you want I can send bodyguards with you." he offered.

"I appreciate it. I promise that we'll be back after two days. We'll just get some things and have, as you say, a change of environment." she informed him.

"Then if that's the case, I'll escort you myself." he stated.

"Thank you very much. I promise that I will repay your kindness when I am able to." she told him.

"You don't need to repay me Nathalee. Just grant me a favor and that's enough payment." he shook his hands in front of him.

"Just one favor? I suppose it is for a later time?" she inquired.

"Yes, so don't worry about it." he assured her.

"I guess one favor wouldn't hurt as long as I can grant it." she noted.

"That's settled then. We'll leave when you're ready." he informed her.

"If you want, we can go now. I want to tour you around the house." she told him.

"Shall we my Lady?" he invited offering his hand to her.

"Surely my Lord." she replied taking his hand.

When Angelica saw them, she had a smile plastered on her face.

"You look good together. Just like a perfect couple. Your hand latched in his arm and him escorting you." she remarked.

The two quickly moved away from each other and were blushing.

"Angelica we shall go now. Lelouch agreed that we can go back home for two days." Nathalee told her changing the topic.

Angelica nodded and replaced her mistress' hand on his arm.

"You two look good like that." she told them.

"Even if I want to stay like this, I can't go out without my mask on. When I'm not Zero then we can be like that." he revealed.

"Ogie. Lady Nathalee and Angelica will go home for two days to get some things. I'll be going with them so if you need me just call me." he told him.

"I understand. Take care." his subordinate replied.

"We'll be going then." Zero said as he escorted the two ladies.

The three of them went to Ashford Academy first so he can change into normal clothes.

"Good morning Master Lelouch. Miss Nunnaly is waiting for you in the dining area." Sayoko greeted.

"Very well. This is Lady Nathalee and her maid Angelica." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you my Lady, Miss Angelica. I am Sayoko." she bowed.

"Hello. We hope that we can be good friends." Nathalee said with a smile.

"Ladies, I want you to meet my sister Nunnaly." he told them when they were in the dining room.

"Welcome back brother. Did you bring some friends with you?' she asked.

"Yes, I did. I want you to be friends with them. This is Nathalee while this is Angelica." he said bringing the ladies close to her.

"Pleased to meet you. I would be happy to be your friend." she said cheerfully.

"Same here Nunnaly. I know that we will become the best of friends." Nathalee said holding her hand.

Nunnaly smiled widely at her and motioned for them to sit down.

"I have this feeling that the three of you haven't eaten yet so please sit down and join me."

"I guess you're right." he chuckled as Sayoko placed their food in front of them.

"Thank you Sayoko." the ladies said while he nodded.

They ate breakfast over some chat with occasional chuckles and laughs when Suzaku entered the room with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt you. I just can't help but come here to visit. I didn't know that you have visitors."

"No harm done. The more, the merrier. Please join us." Nathalee invited.

"If you insist. By the way, I'm Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch's and Nunnaly's friend." he introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Nathalee Di Britannia and she is Angelica Weller, my maid." she said omitting her title.

"I didn't know that Lelouch has a friend related to the emperor. How come you omitted you title my Lady?" Suzaku inquired.

"You're a Lady? Why didn't you tell me?" Nunnaly asked.

"I didn't tell you because I deemed it unimportant." Nathalee reasoned out.

"I see. It is because being an aristocrat isn't necessary when making friends. You don't need to have a high rank to do such a thing." Suzaku elaborated.

"That's my point. I wouldn't want people to be my friends because I'm a Lady." she agreed.

"Excuse me my Lady. I will just contact Peter to inform them of our arrival." Angelica told her mistress.

"Of course. I'm sure that everyone at home are so worried by now." her Lady said allowing her.

Angelica nodded and excused herself gracefully.

"Since we're going to my house after resting, why don't you, Nunnaly, and Sayoko come? Lelouch is already accompanying us so will you come?" Nathalee inquired with cute puppy dog eyes and a matching pout.

"Umm…" Suzaku began.

"You wouldn't say no, will you?" she asked still giving him 'the look'.

"Well…" he tried again.

"Please?" she asked cutely.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if we join you." he said finally.

"Thank you. Thank you." she said happily.

"My Lady the limo's here." Angelica informed them.

"Good. Now come on! I'm also giving you a tour since I promised to give Lelouch one." she beamed.

Nunnaly and Lelouch smiled at her and she smirked at them.

"This is _your house_?!?" both her male companions exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. What do you expect, I'm a Lady after all." she told them.

"Well, she has a point Lelouch. As what she said, she is a Lady after all." Suzaku stated and Lelouch just shrugged.

They were welcomed by a butler who waved to them.

"Welcome back my Lady, Miss Weller, and welcome to the Imperial Estate." he greeted.

"I assume everything's fine, Peter?" Nathalee inquired as they walked inside, her companions amazed at the grandiose of the house's interior.

"Everything's in order my Lady. Lord Edward will arrive shortly from a meeting with his father." he informed her.

"Thank you Peter. I'm sorry for worrying you by the way." she told him.

"I'm glad you're safe now my Lady. You should tell that to Lord Edward. He was frantically searching for you and Miss Weller." he revealed.

"Thank you so much Peter." she said hugging him.

Her butler hugged her back and patted her head before bowing and leaving them.

"You're close to him?" Lelouch asked.

"He's like my grandfather. He's been watching over me since I was a child. We're that close." she answered.

"Everyone in here is fond of my Lady. She's kind to us and she brought life to this once lifeless house. That's the reason why we all love her." Angelica told them.

"My Lady!" a male said taking Nathalee in his arms and twirling her.

"I'm relieved to find that you were unharmed." the man said placing her back down.

"I'm glad to see you too Edward." she said smiling.

"So he's Lord Edward." Lelouch said sounding jealous.

Suzaku was observing the whole ordeal with interest.

"Are you jealous Lelouch?" he nudged his friend.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" he denied.

"But you obviously are." Suzaku pointed out.

"I am not." Lelouch insisted.

Nunnaly suddenly laughed getting their attention.

Realizing that everyone was watching their little debate, the two men stopped, looked at each other, and laughed.

Everyone soon followed but it was short lived for Peter showed up announcing the arrival of Nathalee's father.

They noticed how Edward straightened up and how Nathalee became serious.

"Is Nathalee on bad terms with her father?" Lelouch whispered to Angelica.

"No. She's just like that when she knows that my Lord will interrogate her but she will be her happy self afterwards. Don't worry, her father's just concerned after what happened." she assured him before she went to stand behind her charge.

"Peter, will Father eat lunch with us?" Nathalee inquired hopeful that her father would.

"I'm sorry my Lady but he will not be able to join you. He has some matters to attend to. He will be with you in the evening though. By the way my Lady, your father is waiting for you inside his study." he informed her.

"Thank you Peter." she said with a nod.

"My Lady, you better change first before confronting my Lord." Angelica reminded.

"Of course. You, yourself should do the same because you are going with me." her mistress noted and she nodded.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave you under Peter's care for a while. If there is still time, I would be with you for the tour. For now, I need to go. I'll see you at lunch." she said then left with Angelica right behind her.

"Please follow me then. I'm really sorry if Lady Nathalee wouldn't be accompanying you today. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my abilities." he told them.

"Tell us about their family." Lelouch requested.

"Peter, bring them to the garden first so they can relax as you tell them this family's history." Edward instructed and left after Peter consented.

"Of course Lord Edward. This way please." Peter said.

The garden was big and magnificent. Everything was in order. The plants, flowers, and even the fountain were in perfect harmony with each other.

"This is my Lady's favorite place. You'll always find her here, even when she was still a child. She practically grew up in this particular garden." Peter said reminiscing.

"I get it why she liked this place." Suzaku said appreciating the environment.

"She just didn't liked it. She loved it. To prove just how much she loved this garden, look at those roses, lavenders, and tulips. She planted those herself when she was nine. She did it in remembrance of her mother." he relayed.

"They are beautiful." Lelouch commented picking up a tulip and giving it to Nunnaly.

"They smell so wonderful too." Nunnaly added with a smile.

"I'm glad you appreciate it. My Lady would be ecstatic to hear how much you enjoyed being here." he stated.

"What is Lord Edward's relationship with Nathalee?" Lelouch queried suddenly.

"Lord Edward and Lady Nathalee go a long way back. Those two grew up together. I remember how he would visit her everyday and play with her in this garden. He usually refuses to leave her when it's time for him to go home. He would insist that he must not leave her. That's why my Lord made him her knight when he was nine." Peter answered.

"That's quite a young age to be knighted." Suzaku observed.

"Yes, it was but it was necessary. It was just after my Lady's mother was murdered. Lady Nathalee was also nine at that time and she was devastated with what happened. That is the other reason my Lord made him a knight at such a tender age." he explained.

"Now I understand why he's so concerned about her." Lelouch remarked.

"Lord Edward actually loves her but my Lord forbade him to court her. Only Lord Edward knows why he was forbidden by my Lord." he told them.

"Who is her father? You haven't mentioned anything about him, not even once." Suzaku noted.

"You'll meet my Lord this evening. No need to ask about him." Edward spoke up arriving at the garden.

"I see that you've seen the garden. If you have any inquiries about me, ask me personally." the lord said looking at the horizon.

"Of course. We'll ask you next time." Lelouch assured him.

'If there is a next time.' he thought sarcastically.

Nathalee and Angelica changed their clothes then they went directly to the study room.

"Father you asked for me?" she inquired.

"I did. My dear what happened? You and Angelica were gone for a week." he replied.

"We went to park for a change. I wanted to see what it looks like outside. I was so amazed that I didn't notice the men following us. Angelica did and she told me to run to a safe place. I ran and ran until I ended up in a restricted area. That's where Angelica found me. We decided to hide there for a few days just to make sure they didn't followed us." she relayed.

"Is that all? How were you able to survive there for a week? I'm sure someone took you in." he reasoned.

Angelica, seeing that her mistress wouldn't talk about it, answered this time.

"My Lord we were housed by a friend not far from there. He helped us hide from those men."

"Is this friend of yours here?" he asked.

"Yes, he is Father. He actually escorted us just to make sure we got here safe." his daughter answered.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'll personally thank him this evening. That's all, you may go." he said dismissing them.

"Thank you Father." she said hugging him.

"I'm glad you're safe." he whispered as he hugged her back.

A servant knocked, entered the room, and informed them that lunch was served.

"My Lady your guests are already there and waiting for you." the servant told her before leaving.

"Go on dear. Your guests are waiting for you. Peter will send my lunch here. I'm sorry if I can't join you." he told her.

"I understand Father. I'll see you this evening then." she stated and he nodded in agreement.

"Lunch is served. Please go to the dining hall." a servant informed them.

"Please follow me." Peter said leading them.

They left the garden and walked through a hallway before entering double doors.

Peter placed them in their sitting arrangements except for Edward who knew his place.

"Lady Nathalee has arrived with Miss Weller." a herald announced.

All of them stood up with Edward and Peter bowing.

She walked to the head of the table nodding for them to take their seats.

"How was your talk with my Lord?" Edward inquired.

"Everything went well. He just asked me about what happened. He was really worried. You know how he is about things concerning me." she replied.

"Well, if we ever find those men they must prepare themselves. I'm sure my Lord wouldn't let them go unpunished." he said smirking.

"I know that so can we please stop talking about it? I don't want you to offend my guests." she pleaded.

"Of course my Lady. I'm sorry for upsetting you." he apologized.

"It's nothing. Let us proceed with lunch because I have a tour to organize later." she said.

"A tour? My Lady, a servant can give them one. I can arrange it in the morning." he offered.

"No Edward. I promised them that I'd personally give them the tour." she insisted.

"I see so you promised them. What about your promise to me? Do you still have time for it?" he queried.

"Edward, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we eat lunch." she said calmly and he just nodded.

Lunch was eaten in silence but the occupants of the room still felt the tension.

"Good afternoon Lady Nathalee, Lord Edward." a male's voice greeted.

"Rolo why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the settlement at Shikinejima?" Nathalee inquired.

"My Lord sent me here." he answered as a servant whispered something to Edward and left.

"My Lady, I was informed that there was an explosion in the settlement. Your father went there to fix it and to prevent another explosion from occurring." he told her.

"I must go there. He needs my help. The people need me." she announced standing up.

"I'm sorry my Lady but we cannot allow you to go. It is too dangerous." Rolo said seriously.

"I will go there even if I have to use Genevieve." she insisted.

"You _will not_ go there Nathalee. Remember that you still can't pilot Genevieve." Edward said strictly.

Nathalee paid no attention to them and proceeded on walking towards the double doors.

"I'm sorry my Lady but I have to do this." Rolo apologized and used his geass to prevent her from leaving.

Time stopped for three minutes and in such a short period of time, he was able to tie her up in her seat before his three minutes were up.

The occupants of the room were surprised to see her tied up instead of leaving.

"That's why Father sent you. So you can prevent me from going there." she said glaring at the said person.

"Forgive me my Lady. I did only what was necessary." Rolo said sincerely.

"I know that so please untie me this instant. I will not leave any more." she said angrily and he obliged.

The moment she was freed, she went out of the room to go to her garden.

"Don't worry. She won't leave. She's just in the garden cooling off." Edward assured them.

"How can you be sure? What if she left already without our knowledge?" Lelouch asked.

"I know her well enough to know that she never breaks her word. When she said that she won't leave then she won't leave. I can assure you that she's in the garden as I told you. If you don't believe me, go see for yourself." he stated.

"Excuse me." Lelouch said then left to find her.

He can't explain it but when he saw her storm out of the room, something inside him stirred. He had this feeling urging him to go and comfort her, so when he found her in the garden, as what Edward told them, he was relieved.

He didn't show himself yet because he wanted to observe her first.

"These are going to leave marks. Better heal them before they become bruises." she said rubbing her wrists.

The next thing she did surprised him. He saw her use her geass and the rope marks vanished.

'So she also has a geass like Rolo.' he mused.

"There, all done. Father wouldn't be happy if he ever saw them, so there I healed them." She beamed then she noticed him come near her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Not quite. I'm still angry but most of all I'm worried." she answered truthfully.

"I actually understand what you're feeling. I experience the same thing when I worry about Nunnaly. I'm angry at myself for not being there for her so I'm worried about her every time." he revealed.

"It's because you're Zero, right?" she inquired.

"Yes. I hate it that I'm away from her. Don't worry Nathalee, it will be fine. Everything will be alright." he told her.

"Thank you. I actually feel better." she said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome my Lady." he smiled taking her hand in his own.

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? BTW, don't forget to review. ^^**


	3. Promise

**A/N: Another long chapter…. I'm tired of typing but at least I'm happy with the outcome of this chapter. ^^**

**Chapter 3: Promise**

"My Lady, your father has arrived. He is in his room." Peter informed her.

Nathalee readily stood up to go there when she felt a hand stop her.

She looked back and seeing Lelouch still holding her hand, she nodded for him to come.

"I just want to be there for you as moral support." he said gripping her hand tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered gripping his hand back.

They went inside hand in hand even when they entered her father's room.

"Father, I'm here and I brought a friend." she told him.

"Is he the friend you mentioned helped you?" he inquired and she nodded.

His chair was facing the window and he turned around as a sign that he's ready to listen.

"VV." Lelouch muttered.

"Oh Lelouch, so you're my daughter's friend. Thank you for hiding her from Charles' men." VV said.

"You know each other?" she asked surprised.

"Yes dear. I'm glad he's your friend." her father replied.

Lelouch placed her behind him and asked coldly, "What have you done to her? Did you use your geass on her? Did you brainwash her to be your daughter? I'm not allowing you to use her anymore."

"Lelouch stop this! He did not do any of those and how did you know about the geass?" she asked him going in front of him.

"CC gave him one." VV answered for him.

"CC? You also know her?" she asked Lelouch.

"Yes, I know her. I also know about your geass." he admitted.

"VV how come you didn't tell me about her?" a familiar voice said.

"CC what a surprise. I'm glad you're here. By the way, this is Nathalee, my daughter." he told her.

"Is she really _your_ daughter? From what I know, you don't have one. Don't tell me…she's that child?" CC inquired.

"What if she is? Does it matter? She is _my_ daughter and that's that." he replied.

"Fine then. Anyway, have you already found someone to protect her from Charles? You do know that he is after her geass and that he almost got her." she stated.

"Actually, I just did." he told her looking at Lelouch meaningfully.

"I see. He's the perfect one for the job." she remarked.

"What are you talking about Father? And why are you looking at Lelouch?" Nathalee inquired.

"So you haven't told her yet." CC stated.

"Lelouch I don't want to be your enemy. I'm actually against Charles. We could either work together or work individually." VV said directly to him.

"Explain everything. I want to know the details if we are going to work together against him." Lelouch demanded.

"Very well. Please sit down because this will be long." he told them.

When they were seated, he began, "You know, what happened last week was Charles' doing. He is after Nathalee because she is the key to the Ragnarok Junction that they are planning."

"What do you mean _she_ is the key? I thought he was _only_ after CC?" Lelouch inquired.

"CC has the last code yes, but she doesn't have the geass to make it work." VV explained.

"Nathalee actually has two geass. The geass you saw was probably the geass of healing. The other one is the geass of life. Her second geass is what Charles is after." he stopped abruptly.

"So you want me to protect her from the emperor." Lelouch stated.

"Yes, because you have the ability to protect her and I know that you like her." VV answered.

"But she has her knight, Edward, to protect her. Why me if she has him?" he inquired.

"Edward can protect her from anything but you're the _one_ who _can_ protect her from Charles." VV reasoned.

"Very well then. Tell me more about her geass and its limits if there are any." he spoke up.

"Her first geass has no limitations but her second one has. Her geass of life only works once. It's because she must pay the price for her to use it. Her life in exchange for the usage of her geass." he elaborated seriously.

"You're telling me that she has to give up her life just to use it and the emperor doesn't care about it?" he asked.

"That's why I want you to prevent him from getting her." VV pointed out.

"Charles will not stop even if it means sacrificing her life just to create the perfect world." CC said joining the conversation.

"I understand. The emperor wouldn't get her. I will make sure of that." Lelouch vowed.

"Father is that why you don't want me to use the geass of life?" Nathalee asked still not believing what she just heard.

"I didn't want to lose you that's why I forbade you to use it. I love you so much that I wouldn't know what to do when you're gone." VV said going to her and hugging her.

"Father I love you too. I promise never to use it. I don't want you to be sad because of me." she said hugging him back.

"Don't say that. You're the reason why I live. You brought color to my life and you brought life to this house. You will always make me happy. Remember that." he said looking at her.

"I will Father. Thank you so much for everything." she said nodding.

There was a knock and Peter came in.

"Dinner is served." he informed them.

"Thank you Peter. We will be there in a minute." VV said.

"Of course my Lord." Peter said before bowing and leaving the room.

They met with Suzaku, Nunnaly, and Sayoko in front of the double doors.

"Miss Angelica told us about you and your mother." Suzaku told them.

"Where is Miss Weller?" VV stated.

"You? Lelouch what is _he_ doing here? He's VV, right?" asked his friend.

"It's alright Suzaku. He's not an enemy. He's Nathalee's father." he assured him.

"I see. I'm sorry for my outburst." he apologized.

"It was nothing. Please let us proceed inside. Dinner is ready and if I'm not mistaken, you have a tour after dinner." VV stated.

"Yes, we do." he confirmed.

At the dinner table, VV was at the head with Nathalee on his left and Edward on his right. Lelouch was beside Nathalee, Suzaku was seated beside Edward, Nunnaly was beside her brother, and Sayoko was across from her. CC was seated at the other end of the table.

This was their sitting arrangements.

"Father where is Rolo?" Nathalee inquired slicing her beefsteak.

"I sent him back to the settlement. Everything is fine so you don't have to worry anymore." her father assured her.

"I understand. Thank you Father. How are the children by the way?" she asked.

"No one was hurt. The children are fine and I told them that you will visit them tomorrow." he notified her.

"That would be great! They would be able to meet Lelouch and the others." she exclaimed happily.

"You know the children were also excited when they heard. No wonder why. All of us know that you love them and they adore you." VV chuckled, "You can't seem to be away from them for a long time."

"Father…" she whined like a child and he laughed then.

Edward laughed too and she joined them.

Lelouch noticed their interaction and saw how happy they are.

"You really love her as your own, VV." CC stated.

"I do. Is it wrong to love her as my own?" he countered.

"Not at all. I'm just reminding you that it will not be easy when she finds out." she pointed out.

"I know that. I'm ready for the consequences of my actions because it's worth it." he said ending their conversation.

"Father, please excuse us. May I show them the Research and Development Facility? I promised to give them a tour of the whole house." she told him.

"Of course my dear. You may also show them Genevieve and Arthur. If you want to take your test then you may." he permitted.

"Thank you Father." she kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Their tour took two hours and they haven't been to the Research and Development Facility yet.

"Welcome to the Research and Development Facility of the Imperial Estate. This facility houses two seventh generation knightmares, Genevieve and Arthur." she relayed.

"The white and lavender one with lilac wings is Genevieve while the white and blue one with sky blue wings is Arthur. Edward is Arthur's pilot while I pilot Genevieve." she continued as she pointed to the knightmares.

"Since we're here, I might as well take my test so I can officially use Genevieve." she told them.

"My Lady I know that you will pass this test." Edward encouraged.

"Thank you Edward. Please bring them to the observing room." she instructed and he nodded.

"This is my Lady's first simulation test. When she passes, she will be able to pilot her knightmare without asking permission from Lord VV." he told them as Genevieve was being prepared.

"Edward prepare Arthur because remember after I pass this test, we will have a duel. I never forgot my promise." she said before she entered Genevieve.

"Of course. I'm glad you reminded me." he replied.

"I couldn't forget about my promise, could I? Now let the test begin so we can have our duel." she said as the simulation test started.

"Gaia." she said as a bright lavender ball of light came out of her right hand. It destroyed everything in its path in mere seconds.

"Neo Genesis." Edward said as a sky blue energy ball emanated from his left hand.

Genevieve sidestepped and fired.

"Sapphire Dimension." Nathalee said as she fired a warhead.

Arthur easily slashed it in half.

"Wrong move Edward." Nathalee smirked, "Have you forgotten what that does to any knightmare?"

"Argh…how could I forget? Now I have to endure being stuck in this dimension until my fuel cells are weak." Edward said dejectedly.

"I'm glad you remembered Edward." she said triumphantly as the simulation test ended.

After the simulation, Nathalee and Edward emerged.

"You're knightmares are amazing." Suzaku beamed.

"Especially your weapons." Lelouch added.

"Who developed your knightmares?" Suzaku inquired.

"Father. He based our knightmares on our characteristics while me and Edward customized our weapons." Nathalee explained.

"Are there other weapons that we still haven't seen?" Lelouch queried.

"Yup. There's still more." she said.

"Nathalee why didn't you use the full effect of the Sapphire Dimension?" Edward asked all of a sudden.

"If I did, do you think that you would still be here?" she asked him back and he was silent.

"No." he simply replied.

"You mean that's not the full potential of the Sapphire Dimension?" Suzaku inquired shocked.

'I can't believe that such a weapon exists. So much power in the hands of one person.' He thought.

"It can do much more than that. Nathalee can control the power and abilities of her weapons." Edward informed them.

"Edward can't do that but he can create a barrier that is unbreakable and so powerful that it can destroy anything by mere contact." Nathalee added.

"My Lady, the rooms are ready." Angelica arrived and informed her.

"Thank you. It's actually getting late and we need to leave early for Shikinejima." she told them.

Her companions nodded and followed her back to the living room.

Angelica and Peter guided them to their respective rooms while Nathalee went to the garden.

"I knew you'd be here." Lelouch said softly.

"Hmm…tonight's a full moon. It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked dreamily.

"You're more beautiful than the moon." he stated sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"Lelouch would you promise me one thing?" she inquired.

"What is it? I'd do anything for you." he replied.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." she said looking him in the eyes.

"I promise. I will always be here for you. I will be with you." he vowed sincerely.

"I also promise you the same. Even when we're apart, I will always be with you wherever you are. Even when I'm gone, I would still be with you." she promised holding his cheek.

"Nathalee would you be mine?" he asked abruptly.

She was shocked that she wasn't able to reply readily.

"I would forever be yours Lelouch." she replied after a few minutes.

He kissed her then and they stayed like that for who knows how long.

When she fell asleep, he carried her to his room and laid her on the bed.

"Sweet dreams my angel." he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

He went to sleep on the couch but not before murmuring, "I will keep my promise this time."

**A/N: Guys don't forget to read and review…^^**


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: This is the most difficult part of the story…I've spent days and nights thinking about this particular chapter so please be kind enough to review this chapter. Thanks ^^**

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

Nathalee was done dressing and was playing the piano when her father entered the room.

She stood up as the last note was slowly fading.

"Father, do you need anything?" she inquired surprised at her father's sudden entrance.

"Were you playing the composition you wrote? The Full Moon Rhapsody?" he asked softly.

"Yes Father." she replied.

"Did something happen last night? You seem to be happy that you played that song." he noted.

"I'm so happy Father because me and Lelouch are a couple now." she replied cheerfully.

"So that's why. I know what will make you more happy." he said giving her a perfectly carved box.

"What is this?" she asked curiously.

"A reward for passing your test last night." he stated.

"Really?" she inquired excitedly.

"Open it. I'm sure you will like them. It's color orange." he hinted.

She opened it and her eyes widened at the jewelry set he gave her.

"Father they are wonderful. The jewels and gems are perfectly cut and it's topaz. My favorite gem." she beamed examining the jewelries.

"I want to always see you wearing them." he told her.

"I will Father." she said while placing the earrings in place and wearing the ring and bracelet. Only the necklace was left.

"Let me my dear." he took the necklace and clasped it on her neck.

"What do you think? Does it suit me?" she inquired after twirling around.

"You look perfect." he commented and escorted her downstairs where her friends are already waiting.

Lelouch was waiting at the base of the staircase. He couldn't wait to see her again.

When he caught a glimpse of her, he thought that the wait was worth it.

"Good morning Lelouch." she greeted with the most charming smile he'd ever seen.

"Good morning." he managed to say after being awestruck.

"Lelouch take care of my daughter." VV said giving his daughter's hand to him.

"I will." he replied gladly taking her hand.

"My Lady you look charming today." Peter commented.

"Thank you Peter." she said with a smile.

"Good morning my Lady. I am entranced by your beauty. Even the jewels are nothing compared to your radiance." Edward complimented.

"You really flatter me Edward. These are a gift from Father." she replied touching her necklace.

"Even without jewelries and accessories, you are beautiful. You are perfect the way you are." Lelouch spoke up kissing her hand.

"Thank you Lelouch." she said blushing.

"Nathalee, I can't compete with them and their elaborate words. All I know is that you're really beautiful." Suzaku stated simply.

"Thank you." she replied with a smile.

"Shall we my Lady?" Lelouch inquired.

"Surely my Lord." Nathalee replied smiling widely.

"I told you that we can be like this." he whispered as they went to the dining hall.

They ate breakfast with mild laughter and small chat.

"So you're a couple now, right Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, we are. Is it that obvious?" he replied.

"It is and may I add that you look like the perfect couple." his friend stated.

"Brother that's good to hear! Now you finally found the right girl. I wish that you two will always be happy." Nunnaly told them.

"Thank you Nunnaly." Nathalee said happily.

"Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Don't hurt her Lelouch if you ever want to see the sunset again." Edward said darkly.

"I won't hurt her and you can rest assured that I will take care of her." Lelouch replied.

"Loving a twin without knowing it. Such a sad fate." CC said mysteriously.

"CC I suggest that you stop talking about such things." VV said seriously and she nodded.

"My Lady, Angelus is ready and waiting." Peter announced as breakfast ended.

"Go on my dear, the children are waiting." VV said patting Nathalee's hand.

"Thank you Peter. Father, we'll be back by lunch." she replied.

"Take your time. Take care Nathalee. Be safe." VV said whispering the last part.

"This is Angelus. It is me battleship but I use it mainly for transportation. Now, Shikinejima here we come!" Nathalee cheered after showing them around the ship.

"My Lady, Lord VV went to Kaminejima so he told us that if he is needed, just contact him through Siegfried." Angelica informed her.

"Okay. Did he tell you why he went there?" her mistress asked.

"I'm sorry my Lady but he didn't." she replied.

"Very well. Let us proceed to Shikinejima now. I'm sure the children can't wait to welcome us." Nathalee announced as Angelus rose up to the clouds.

"Lelouch, Charles is also in Kaminejima. I think VV will confront him." CC whispered to him.

"Let him do what he wants. He knows what he's doing." Lelouch whispered back.

They arrived at Shikinejima in half an hour.

The moment they descended from Angelus, the children assaulted them.

"Big sister! You're here and you even brought friends!" the children exclaimed excitedly.

"Children, I want you to meet Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunnaly, and Sayoko." Nathalee introduced.

"Big brother and Master CC are also here." they noted.

"Hello children." Edward greeted while CC waved to them.

"Did you miss us?" Nathalee asked sweetly.

"Yes! We missed you very much." they replied enthusiastically.

"Nathalee, all of these children have geass." Lelouch voicing out his observation.

"Yes. This settlement is actually for people with different types of geass." she explained.

"You mean Lord VV established this settlement for them?" Suzaku inquired.

"Yes, Father did so he can teach them how to control their geass and how to use them for good things." she told them.

"I see. That's good to hear then." he said.

"Always use it to help others, okay?" Nunnaly told the children.

"Yes big sister!" they replied.

They all smiled at that and they continued going around the settlement.

"Come back again! We'll wait for your next visit." the children said waving as they entered Angelus.

"We will! See you next time!" Nathalee said waving back.

Angelus rose up and went back to the Imperial Estate.

The moment they landed, the limo was already waiting.

"My Lady, welcome back. Lord Edward your parents called and told us that you and Lady Nathalee need to go to the Cambridge Estate." Peter said.

"Very well. We will go there after we bring our guests back home safely." Edward replied.

"As you wish my Lord." Peter said opening the limo's door for them.

They were all seated and on their way to Ashford Academy when Lelouch spoke up.

"Nathalee, I wanted to talk about the favor you promised me."

"I think I already know what you want. Your favor is concerning about Nunnaly, right?" she asked.

"Yes, actually I'm asking you to take care of her for me. I want her to stay with you at the Imperial Estate." he replied.

"I understand. I can do that as long as Nunnaly agrees. I don't want to force her if she doesn't want to." Nathalee reasoned.

They waited for Nunnaly's answer and when she spoke up they were relieved.

"Of course I'll stay with you. Since you're brother's girlfriend, I must get to know you better. It's just like having a vacation." she announced.

"Thank you Nunnaly. It is for your safety since I'm not always there to take care of you. I promise that I'll visit you when I can, okay?" Lelouch said.

"Okay! Brother, thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm sure that Lady Nathalee will take good care of me and Sayoko." she replied.

Their conversation ended when the limo's door opened.

"We are here." The driver said.

"Thank you Samuel." Nathalee acknowledged and the chauffeur bowed.

Lelouch and Suzaku got out and waved as the limo sped off.

"Why did you let Nunnaly stay there?" Suzaku inquired.

"You already know the reason. I'm merely concerned about her safety and well-being." Lelouch replied.

"Is that the only reason?" his friend asked seriously.

"Yes." he replied.

"Okay. See you then." Suzaku said tapping his shoulder before leaving.

'As if there's another reason. What is he implying anyway? Maybe, he's getting suspicious.' Lelouch thought.

"Father, Mother, you called for me. I also brought Lady Nathalee as you've requested." Edward stated.

"Ah… Your Highness. It is such a pleasure to see you. Edward, His Majesty requested for you to give Princess Nathalee her tiara." Lord Gilbert said.

"Of course Father." he replied then left the room.

"It is nice to see you again Lord Gilbert, Lady Hannah." Nathalee greeted.

"Your Highness, you've grown so much. You're more beautiful and graceful than when you were younger." Lady Hannah praised.

"Thank you Lady Hannah. You haven't changed a bit." Nathalee commented.

"I must agree with you Your Highness." Lord Gilbert remarked with a chuckle.

"Here it is Father." Edward said bringing a carefully carved box with him.

"Your Highness, your father entrusted this to me and told me to give it to you when the time comes." Lord Gilbert said giving her the box.

She opened it and saw that it was a tiara that matches her jewelries.

"It's beautiful." she remarked after a few minutes.

"We're glad that you liked it." Lady Hannah stated with a smile.

"Thank you for this." Nathalee told them.

"You're welcome your Highness. You should also thank your father." Lord Gilbert said patting her hand fondly.

"Thank you again. I'll be going then to thank Father." she replied.

"Please be careful Your Highness." the couple said then they bowed to her.

Nathalee and Edward arrived at the Imperial Estate in time for lunch.

"Welcome back Lady Nathalee, Lord Edward." Peter and Angelica greeted.

"Nathalee, Edward, you're back! Lunch is ready and waiting." Nunnaly said happily.

"Nunnaly why are you so happy? Did something good happened?" Nathalee inquired.

"Brother called and told me that he's going to visit tomorrow." she answered.

"Really? That's good to hear. Now, what will I bake tomorrow?" Nathalee asked as they're walking inside.

"You can bake?!?" Nunnaly exclaimed.

"Yup so will you help me tomorrow? We'll bake a strawberry cake." she stated.

"Sure! That would be fun. Brother will be so surprised." Nunnaly replied.

"Great! Before anything else, let's eat lunch first." Nathalee said just as they entered the dining hall.

"Thanks for helping me Nunnaly. The cake's perfect." Nathalee remarked.

"That was fun! Let's do it again sometime." Nunnaly cheered.

"My Lady, Lord Kururugi is waiting in the garden." Angelica notified her mistress.

"Suzaku? Why is he here? Anyway, Angelica please help us with serving the cake." she said while taking out saucers from the cupboard.

"Of course my Lady. Lady Nunnaly, thank you for helping bake this cake. I'm sure that it's delicious." Angelica commented.

Angelica was pushing a cart to the garden with Nathalee and Nunnaly behind her.

"Suzaku, we weren't expecting you to visit. Anyway, here's some strawberry cake me and Nunnaly baked." Nathalee stated offering him the said cake.

"Sorry for the surprise visit. I just wanted to check up on you. Thanks for the cake." he told them accepting the cake.

"It's alright. It is actually nice of you to visit us. Lelouch will be here in a minute." she told him just as the said person arrives.

'So he's really keeping his promise to Nunnaly.' he thought.

"I heard you two ladies baked a cake for me."

"Lelouch!" Nathalee exclaimed.

"Brother!" Nunnaly cheered.

"Hello ladies, Suzaku." he greeted kissing his girlfriend's cheek as well as his sister's.

"Nice to see you again Lelouch." Suzaku said.

Evening came and Lelouch surprised everyone by proposing to Nathalee.

"Nathalee will you marry me?" he asked seriously.

"I…" she stopped then continued after a moment of silence, "I will."

When he heard her answer, he readily took her in his arms, twirled her, and then kissed her.

"Congratulations!" Suzaku and Nunnaly said in unison.

"Thank you." the couple replied.

The day ended with everyone happy but they didn't know that bad things were about to happen.

"Hello Lelouch. Where are you?" Suzaku asked his friend on the other line.

"I'm at the Imperial Estate. Why?" Lelouch replied.

"How long have you been there?" he asked yet again.

"Since this morning." his friend answered.

"You're lying. I went there this morning and I didn't see you there." Suzaku told him.

When Lelouch didn't answer, Suzaku continued.

"You're the pilot of Shinkiru, right? You're Zero."

"What if I am Zero and the pilot of Shinkiru? Does it matter?" Lelouch answered then shut his phone when no reply came.

"Lelouch…so you're the one who killed Eufy. You will pay for the crimes you committed." Suzaku said attacking Shinkiru.

"You're Lancelot's abilities are still unbelievable but that's no match for Shinkiru and Guren." Lelouch remarked.

While the battle between Lelouch and Suzaku begins, another battle starts at Kaminejima.

"Charles, you will not get her. You will have to kill me first before you will be able to get her." VV stated.

"Brother, I'm telling you now. _I will get her_." Charles replied.

Their knightmares started fighting with each other until Charles took VV's geass and attacked him.

Siegfried crashed down and VV got out of his knightmare while Charles watched him dying.

Nathalee heard what happened and went there directly.

Angelus passed by Lelouch's location and he and Suzaku recognized the ship.

'That's Angelus and it's heading to Kaminejima. VV's there right now. Something bad happened if she went there.' Both men thought then went after Angelus.

"Father…Father…What happened?" Nathalee asked seeing her father lying there and dying.

"It was Charles. He took my geass." VV said.

"I will heal you." she said using her geass on him.

His wounds vanished but he was still dying.

"It has no effect my dear. Even if you heal me, I will still die." he told her coughing out blood.

"Father!" she exclaimed, worry filling her whole being.

"Nathalee do you have the tiara with you?" he asked suddenly changing the topic and she just nodded in response.

"Bring it to me." he ordered and she did as she was told.

He got the tiara and placed it on her head.

"Now you're my official heir. Take good care of it. Always remember that I love you very much." he said then he coughed out more blood.

"Father, I will always remember. Now rest so you wouldn't suffer any longer." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Nathalee. Don't forget that." he said while giving her the geass of slumber before he died.

Nathalee slowly laid him down while Charles came into her line of vision.

"Edward take Father home and cremate him. I'll take care of everything when I'm finished here." she said standing up, anger evident in here amethyst eyes.

"Of course my Lady." Edward bowed before taking VV's body and leaving.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my father." she sad in a deadly tone.

"What will you do? Kill me? I'm sorry but that's not going to work. I'm an immortal now." he taunted as he used his geass to make her unconscious.

Lelouch and Suzaku arrived just in time to see Charles leaving with an unconscious Nathalee in his arms.

"What have you done to her?!?" Lelouch shouted angrily.

"Sorry Lelouch but I have to leave already. You will find out soon. Don't worry." Charles said entering the World of C.

Both male tried to stop him but to no avail.

Nathalee woke up and saw her mother standing in front of her.

"Mother!" she exclaimed running to her.

Queen Marianne hugged her daughter and explained everything to her.

"So you mean Lelouch is my older twin being born five minutes earlier than me. That's why we looked alike. We're twins." Nathalee stated.

"I'm glad you're awake my dear daughter." Charles said.

"Even if you're my real father, I would never be your daughter. VV is my father and he will always be." she said coldly.

"I understand. Now, I want you to use your geass of life so that we'll only wait for CC." he said using his geass yet again on her.

"Of course Your Majesty." she said using her geass of life.

She fell to the ground with the geass of slumber working due to being activated by the geass of life.

"So you made her use her geass of life." Lelouch said stoically seeing his fiancé on the ground.

Suzaku and CC were behind him watching them.

"Is that your way of greeting you father, Lelouch?" Queen Marianne asked.

"Mother?!? How could you be live when you're already dead?" he inquired shocked to see her.

Queen Marianne saw the confusion in her son's eyes so she explained everything and when she finished Charles took the code from CC.

"I wouldn't allow that to happen! Now that Nathalee's dead, I will avenge both her and Nunnaly!" he shouted.

"Princess Nathalee's not dead. She's just in a comatose like state due to the geass of slumber VV gave her before he died. This geass counters the effects of the geass of life." CC explained.

"I understand. Now, I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, asking you gods to grant my wish." he stated just as the gods gave him another geass to destroy the Ragnarok Junction.

"Now vanish!" he shouted and both his parents and the World of C were destroyed.

**A/N: ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing my work guys. ^^**


	5. Awakening

**A/N: One of the shortest chapters in this story. Whew…this story's almost done… :(**

**Chapter 5: Awakening**

"It has been two months and she still hasn't woken up." Lelouch complained.

"Tell us what the geass of slumber is CC." Suzaku requested.

"The geass of slumber only works once. As I told you before, it counters the effects of the geass of life by making the person sleep until the right person comes and wakes that person up. You're the only one who can do that Lelouch." she said.

He stood up nodding and went to her room.

"Nathalee please wake up. I've waited long for your awakening so please wake up." he said then he kissed her.

He waited and waited but nothing happened.

Just as he was about to leave, she opened her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Lelouch." she whispered.

"Nathalee." he said and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Lelouch… I can't stop loving you even if I know that I should. We're twins but I don't care. All that I know is I love you more than a brother." she revealed.

"I feel the same way and I want you to marry me." he said holding her hand.

"I will." she said smiling for the first time since waking up.

"Please give respect to the emperor." a herald announced.

Lelouch walked in and the occupants of the room thought it was a joke.

"Lelouch it's nice to see you're alive but that is Father's position you're taking." one of his brothers told him.

"I know. The 98th emperor died by my hands so that makes me the new emperor." he reasoned.

"Guards take this imposter and bring him to the dungeon!" one of his sisters ordered.

Guards came near him but Suzaku stopped them.

"I will not allow you to harm the emperor."

"Lord Kururugi stop this madness." Lelouch's brother told him.

"I'm sorry brother but you must accept that I'm the 99th emperor. I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, order all of you to accept me as your new emperor." he stated using his geass on them.

"Of course Your Majesty. Long live Emperor Lelouch!" the occupants of the room cheered.

"As emperor, I am vesting upon Lord Suzaku Kururugi the position of Knight of Zero. Now, I want you to meet the empress and her knight. Please welcome my wife, Empress Nathalee Vi Britannia and her knight, Lord Edward Yorkshire." Lelouch introduced as Nathalee and Edward walked towards him.

"Lelouch, you shouldn't be the one ruling. It should be her." Scheinzel said in a transmission, showing him Nunnaly.

"Nunnaly. So you're the one who took her." Lelouch said.

"Hello brother. Is it true that you are Zero?" Nunnaly asked.

"Yes, it is true." he replied.

"Did you do all these things for me?" she asked yet again.

"No, I did it for myself." he lied.

"But…" she began but he interrupted her.

"It was for my own profit not yours. What made you think that I would do those things for you?" he inquired.

"Form now on, think of me as your enemy." she told him.

"I wouldn't show mercy on you even if you are my sister." he said void of any emotions.

"Brother…" she started as he turned off the screen.

Lelouch was trembling with anger.

He hadn't expected her to be with him.

Now, she's just going to be another tool that Scheinzel will use against him.

"Lelouch straighten up. We'll get her back and we'll defeat Scheinzel." Suzaku told him seriously.

**A/N: Two more chapters to go and this story's finished. I really hate to end this but it must be done… :(**


	6. Death

**A/N: One more chapter to go… then it's all over…..**

**Chapter 6: Death**

A year has passed and all of Lelouch's enemies were caught and were to be executed.

Since everyone thought that Suzaku died in battle, Lelouch made a deal with him.

Suzaku was to be Zero and kill him during the prisoners' procession.

"Every person who rebelled against the emperor are here to be executed." a soldier announced as the procession began.

It stopped when Zero appeared.

He ran towards the emperor's float not stopping even when soldiers bombarded him with bullets.

"I'll take care of this." Lord Jeremiah said pulling out his sword and prepared to fight.

Zero just jumped over him and went directly to the emperor.

He thrust his sword through Lelouch's heart.

Lelouch fell to where Nunnaly was and she touched his hand then she knew of their deal.

Nathalee seeing her husband fall and dying went to him and healed him.

She then used her geass of life on him and he came back to life.

Lelouch's eyes opened and when he saw his wife, he knew what exactly happened.

"Lelouch…be the good emperor I know you are. Return Japan to the Japanese. Give them the independence they so obviously want while still being one of Britannia's colonies. Edward…from now on, you are Nunnaly's knight. Protect her with your life. Suzaku…take good care of Lelouch…" she said as the persons she mentioned came near her and bowed to her while Zero removed his mask revealing Suzaku's face.

The people gasped not believing what they're seeing.

"Lelouch…I'm glad…that I met you. Even if we only had…a short time. I'm happy to say…that I'm your wife. I…love you…Lelouch. I love you…very much…" she said holding his cheek then she kissed him for the last time.

"Nathalee!" he screamed as her hand fell indicating her death.

"No! You can't die! Not now! Nathalee!" he screamed shaking her while crying.

Everyone witnessed and heard everything.

It was truly a sad day in the history of Britannia.

**A/N: I'm thinking about a sequel but if you guys don't review then I won't make one…just joking…^^**


	7. Forgotten Words

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

**Chapter 7: Forgotten Words**

Two years had passed and everything went well.

Lelouch became the greatest emperor of Britannia.

Suzaku and Edward kept their promise.

The rebels, including Scheinzel, were pardoned and given freedom.

In short, they all kept their promise to her.

Lelouch was in Shikinejima with VV's urn.

He let his ashes be carried away by the breeze.

"I know that this is what you have wanted for VV." he whispered then left to return to the Imperial Estate.

"Now I really understand why you loved this garden." Lelouch said softly looking around.

"It is because this is the place you and Mother spent most of your time. I also love this place because this is where we spent our time together." he said as he felt a breeze pass by him.

"I know you're here and I just want to tell you something that I should have told you long ago." he started and he was sure that she was hugging him.

"I love you." he said as tears fall down from his amethyst eyes.

"I love you."

**A/N: I'm still thinking if I'll do a sequel. Review this story and tell me what you think then maybe I'll write a sequel. ^^**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: For all who's curious as to who Nathalee is, well here's some information about her character. I'm sorry for not posting this, thus confusing some of you.**

Queen Marianne at that time was pregnant with twins.

"We need to plan how the Ragnarok Junction will work." Charles said looking at his brother for ideas.

"What if we give both twins a geass?" VV suggested a finger to his chin.

"What do you think Marianne?" the emperor asked his wife who just merely nodded.

The twins were born. The older twin being a boy while the younger one was a girl.

"We'll name him Lelouch." Marianne said touching her son's cheek.

"Nathalee. That would be your daughter's name." VV announced.

"Nathalee?" both Charles and Marianne looked at him and then at their daughter.

"Yes, that would be her name." the couple agreed with VV's suggested name.

"If it is alright with you, I would want Nathalee to stay with me." VV said slowly.

"For what reason brother?" Charles inquired.

"For training. Do you find it wrong for me to train her with the usage of her geass?" his brother questioned and he shook his head.

"Then it's settled. You can visit once a month." he told him.

"Once a month?" Marianne exclaimed joining the conversation.

"Yes, once a month." VV confirmed.

"NO! I won't allow it!" she protested.

Charles just looked at her sharply and then she complied.

"Take care of her brother." the emperor said before watching him leave with their precious daughter.

"Don't worry Charles. I'll treat her well." he assured them.

"This cannot go on! He's keeping her all to himself. I believe that he's even raising her as his own. Do something about it Charles. I can't let him just take away _our_ daughter." the empress complained.

"I'll talk to him." her husband told her.

"Talk? I tried that already but he won't listen. If you wouldn't do anything about it then I will." she said determinedly.

Charles just looked at his wife's retreating form.

"VV! I want _my_ daughter back!" Marianne shouted at the said person.

"I'm sorry Marianne but I suggest that you leave immediately. You've already visited her this month. You're not keeping your promise." he pointed out.

"I don't care about that stupid promise. All I care about is my daughter. Give her back!" she exclaimed much to the annoyance of VV.

"I'm really sorry Marianne. Please leave unless you want guards to escort you outside." he warned.

Marianne was glaring at him.

"I expect her back tomorrow." she said before leaving.

"Expect nothing of the sort." he replied just before she was out of earshot.

"Your Highness, Lord VV is here." a servant told Marianne who only nodded.

The empress was descending the stairs expecting him with Nathalee but no, her daughter wasn't with him.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"I'm sorry." was all he said before shooting her.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Now you know why Queen Marianne was only able to visit her once a month. BTW, the real reason why VV didn't allow her to get Nathalee was because he doesn't want them to use her as a sacrifice for the creation of the Ragnarok Junction. Another reason is because he thinks of her as his own daughter.**


End file.
